


Reconcile

by MystichellSiete



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'm uncreative, JiSae, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Vaeran, lots of fluff, maybe some smut, more tags will be added, rareship, yooseven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystichellSiete/pseuds/MystichellSiete
Summary: It had been five months ever since Saeran Choi was rescued from the claws of Mint Eye and now attends therapy three times a week to help his instability; Jihyun Kim is a freelance photographer with tons of regret piled up onto his shoulders after the fate of many innocent people were damaged under his very nose. Both men have regrets about their pasts but everyone needs a helping hand to recovery; a long damaged relationship the two men share is anything but simple, from years of hatred that burned in his heart to the longing one felt to feel truly loved. This is an all-or-nothing chance to regain what relationship was lost years ago, will they be Reconciled?This story takes place after Saeyoung's good ending, except V is still alive. This is a rare ship in this fandom, so if you don't like it, ignore the story.





	Reconcile

Turquoise eyes peered down at the sheet of white printer paper that lie on top of many unpublished and unedited photographs that had become long forgotten by his lack in motivation, a fine photograph had to hook him before the finished product, but even now searching for any small energy to continue his own projects had become a tedious chore, almost distant like bothering to reach a lustrous star in the dark abyss of an evening sky; looks close, but takes lightyears to find the right one out of millions that displayed themselves. Three months flew by faster than Jihyun Kim could possibly ponder on, and with that small bit of time gone there had been a lack in improvement concerning the whereabouts of where his fiancé, Rika, had escaped to. After Saeyoung had come to rescue his twin brother Saeran Choi from the clutched fingers of Mint Eye, his beloved had escaped while many had their backs turned, excluding himself; he had given Rika her chance to depart before she could be caught by Jumin's officials and taken away for questioning. If anyone were to know what he had done, the consequences that would come after him were unbearable; he already accepted what he had done was incorrect, but when it came down to the split second of opportunity he couldn't give in. The older male slouched inside his leathered seat, a heavy sigh exhaling though his dry lips as trailed one lazy fingertip across the blue inking that was written in fine cursive that looked too perfect for just a human being. His childhood friend, Jumin Han, had requested he come for a small visit at his cooperation sometime in the nearby future to discuss the whereabouts of Rika and what action he could consider making to find her; from the information given to him Rika left no trace of where she could have ran to, leaving Jumin and his officials stumped with only a few items that were found in Mint Eye with no importance to her precise location. He had a few ideas where the woman could be hiding but as of this moment in time, now just wasn't the chance to give it away even when it was for the best. 

Jihyun Kim shoved the paper off to the side while he mindlessly massaged the bridge of his nose with the tips of his fingers to ease down a headache that had begun to bother him after hours of stress hanging on his shoulders; he had yet revealed himself to Saeran Choi who was at home, safe, with his brother who had signed him up for weekly therapy appointments to give his brother the help he deserved without forcing any sort of medication on the man, which was probably better in the long run considering he had been hung up on all sorts of unhealthy drugs all his life. As much as he wished to converse and make amends with the twin, it simply wasn't a sight he could picture without Saeran losing his sanity the moment he were to lay eyes on him. He understood he had done wrong, he always knew that very fact like it was written on the back of his palm, but now he had to make up for the mistakes he had made in sake of potentially mending the trust that broke with the members of the RFA.

"Ahh... What am I going to do?" he whispered to the empty living room around him, his eyes scanning the bleak room with a blurry sight; he had to get the surgery for his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to take the initiative and do it. If he wanted to move on from his past, this was the first of many that was mandatory to mend, then he would progress and expose himself to the hearty Saeyoung Choi who now wanted nothing to do with him after concluding Jihyun had indeed played a part inside of Mint Eye concerning his brother's mental state. He understood his decision and never made a debate against him; he was a awful man for doing such a crime against a young man as Saeran, but would it be too late to fix it as far as it could? This was a long shot at a chance for a better turnout, but he feared there was no hope in changing the future after the drastic past, but each moment came a new hope in which he would cling onto until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often this story will be updated, but I write when I'm motivated or else my work turns out like wet paper; gross.


End file.
